eigafandomcom-20200229-history
Japanese films released in 1962
Japanese Movie Database lists 399 films released in Japan during 1962."1962年 公開作品一覧　399作品" at the Japanese Movie Database. The five major studios released 375 feature films this year, of which 200 were in color; 295 were gendai-geki, set in the modern era, and 80 were jidai-geki, set in historical times.Svensson, Arne. Japan (Screen Series), 1971. New York: A.S. Barnes. p. 119. ISBN 0-498-07654-7. Film critic Tadao Satō names as significant Japanese releases of the year, Satsuo Yamamoto's Shinobi no Mono, Kirio Urayama's A Street of Cupolas, Yoshishige Yoshida's Akizu Hot Springs, and Masaki Kobayashi's Harakiri. Popular films which spawned long-running series were the comedy, The Age of Irresponsibility in Japan, and the jidai-gedi, Zatoichi: The Tale of Zatoichi.Satō, Tadao. Gregory Barrett (translator) (1982). Currents in Japanese Cinema; Essays by Tadao Sato. Tokyo: Kodansha International. p. 259. ISBN 0-87011-815-3. Japanese film historians consider the Pink film genre to have started in 1962 with the release of Satoru Kobayashi's Flesh Market.Sharp, Jasper (2008). Behind the Pink Curtain: The Complete History of Japanese Sex Cinema. Guildford: FAB Press. pp. 46-47. ISBN 978-1-903254-54-7. January * 1962-01-01 Sanjuro (椿三十郎 - Tsubaki Sanjūrō) / Kurosawa Pro (Akira Kurosawa) * 1962-01-03 (喜劇　にっぽんのお婆あちゃん) Pro (Tadashi Imai) * 1962-01-03 (大吉ぼんのう鏡) シナリオ文芸協会 (Katsuhito Inomata) * 1962-01-03 (千客万来) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1962-01-03 (女と三悪人) Daiei (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1962-01-03 Their Legacy (家庭の事情 - Katei no jijō) Daiei (Kōzaburō Yoshimura) * 1962-01-03 (嫉妬 - Shitto) Daiei (Michiyoshi Doi) * 1962-01-03 (ひばり・チエミの弥次喜多道中記) Tōei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1962-01-03 (若き日の次郎長　東海道のつむじ風) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1962-01-03 (サラリーマン清水港) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1962-01-03 (メキシコ無宿) Nikkatsu (Koreyoshi Kurahara) * 1962-01-03 (北帰行より　渡り鳥北へ帰る) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1962-01-09 (次郎長社長と石松社員　威風堂々) Tōei (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1962-01-09 (南太平洋波高し) Tōei (Kunio Watanabe) * 1962-01-14 (黒と赤の花びら) 佐川プロ (Kichitarō Shibata) * 1962-01-14 (今年の恋) Shōchiku (Keisuke Kinoshita) * 1962-01-14 (充たされた生活) Shōchiku (Susumu Hani) * 1962-01-14 (化身) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1962-01-14 (夢でありたい) Daiei (Sokichi Tomimoto) * 1962-01-14 (大江戸評判記　美男の顔役) Tōei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1962-01-14 (瞼の母) Tōei (Tai Katō) * 1962-01-14 (女の座) Tōhō (Mikio Naruse) * 1962-01-14 (さよならの季節) Nikkatsu (Eisuke Takizawa) * 1962-01-14 (男と男の生きる街) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1962-01-14 (乾杯！サラリーマン諸君) 宝塚映画 (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1962-01-21 (雁の寺) Daiei (Yūzō Kawashima) * 1962-01-21 (ある関係) Daiei (Kengo Kimura) * 1962-01-23 (旗本退屈男　謎の珊瑚屋敷) Tōei (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1962-01-23 (新婚シリーズ　月給日は嫌い) Tōei (Shigeaki Hidaka) * 1962-01-23 (人間狩り) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1962-01-23 (猫が変じて虎になる) Nikkatsu (Masahisa Sunohara) * 1962-01-24 (３７年大相撲初場所　前半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1962-01-25 (喜劇　団地親分) / Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1962-01-27 (ひとつのいのち) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1962-01-27 (兄貴) Nikkatsu (Tokujirō Yamazaki) * 1962-01-28 (右門捕物帖　卍蜘蛛 - Umon Torimonochō: Manji gumo) Tōei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1962-01-28 (サラリーマン　権三と助十) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1962-01-28 (その場所に女ありて) Tōhō (Hideo Suzuki) * 1962-01-29 (寛美の我こそは一等社員) Shōchiku (Chisato Ikoma) * 1962-01-31 (天下の御意見番) Tōei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) February * 1962-02-03 (さすらい) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1962-02-03 (君恋し) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1962-02-04 (雁ちゃんの警察日記) Shōchiku (Kin'ya Sakai) * 1962-02-04 (酔っぱらい天国 - Yopparai tengoku) Shōchiku (Minoru Shibuya) * 1962-02-04 (女は夜霧に濡れている) Daiei (Yoshio Inoue) * 1962-02-04 (誘拐) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1962-02-04 (続新入社員十番勝負　サラリーマン一刀流) Tōhō (Eiji Iwashiro) * 1962-02-04 (３７年大相撲初場所　後半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1962-02-07 (べらんめえ芸者と大阪娘) Tōei (Kunio Watanabe) * 1962-02-07 (新婚シリーズ　最初が肝心) Tōei (Shigeaki Hidaka) * 1962-02-10 (明日ある限り) Eiga (Shirō Toyoda) * 1962-02-10 (銀座の若大将) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1962-02-11 (俺が裁くんだ) Shintōhō (橋田寿久年) * 1962-02-11 (天使と野郎ども) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1962-02-14 (八幡鳩九郎) Tōei (Shōji Matsumura) * 1962-02-14 (暴れん坊一代) Tōei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1962-02-17 (春の山脈) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1962-02-17 (からみ合い) / Ninjin Club (Masaki Kobayashi) * 1962-02-18 (気まぐれ渡世) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1962-02-18 (事件記者　拳銃貸します) Nikkatsu (Tokujirō Yamazaki) * 1962-02-21 (鉄砲安の生涯) Daiei (Kengo Kimura) * 1962-02-21 (婦系図) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1962-02-21 (鷹天皇飄々剣　吉野の風雲児) Tōei (Noboru Ono) * 1962-02-21 (霧の港の赤い花) Tōei (Shinji Murayama) * 1962-02-24 (はぐれ念仏　歓喜まんだら) Eiga (Kōzō Saeki) * 1962-02-24 (ある大阪の女) 宝塚映画 (Eizō Sugawa) * 1962-02-25 (機動捜査班　無法地帯) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1962-02-25 (姿なき追跡者) Nikkatsu (Takumi Furukawa) * 1962-02-27 Flesh Market (肉体の市場 - Nikutai no ichiba) Eiga (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1962-02-28 (さくら判官) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1962-02-28 (恋愛学校) Tōei (Setsuya Kondō) March * 1962-03-03 (川は流れる) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1962-03-03 (流し雛) Shōchiku (Yoshikazu Ōtsuki) * 1962-03-04 (三代の盃 - Sandai no sakazuki) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1962-03-04 (情熱の詩人琢木) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1962-03-04 (銀座の恋の物語) Nikkatsu (Koreyoshi Kurahara) * 1962-03-04 (上を向いて歩こう) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1962-03-07 (源氏九郎颯爽記　秘剣揚羽の蝶 - Genji Kurō sassōki: Hiken ageha no chō) Tōei (Daisuke Itō) * 1962-03-07 (愉快な仲間) Tōei (Kunio Watanabe) * 1962-03-07 (続サラリーマン清水港) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1962-03-07 (旅愁の都) 宝塚映画 (Hideo Suzuki) * 1962-03-11 (湖愁) Shōchiku (Tsuneo Tabata) * 1962-03-11 (男の歌) Shōchiku (Osamu Takahashi) * 1962-03-14 (黒蜥蝪) Daiei (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1962-03-14 (爛) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1962-03-14 (お姫様と髭大名) Tōei (Eiichi Kudō) * 1962-03-14 (二・二六事件　脱出) Tōei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1962-03-18 (この日美わし) Shōchiku (Mitsuo Yagi) * 1962-03-18 (私たちの結婚) Shōchiku (Masahiro Shinoda) * 1962-03-18 (闇に消えた使者) Nikkatsu (Ryōichi Yamanōchi) * 1962-03-18 (抜き射ち風来坊) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1962-03-21 (天草四郎時貞) Tōei (Nagisa Ōshima) * 1962-03-21 (恋と太陽とギャング - Koi to taiyō to gang) Tōei (Teruo Ishii * 1962-03-21 (妖星ゴラス) Tōhō (Inoshirō Honda) * 1962-03-21 (紅の空) Tōhō (Senkichi Taniguchi) * 1962-03-25 (未来につながる子ら) 共同映画 (Sotoji Kimura) * 1962-03-25 (江梨子) Daiei (Kengo Kimura) * 1962-03-25 (スーダラ節　わかっちゃいるけどやめられねぇ) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1962-03-25 (千姫と秀頼) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1962-03-25 (花の才月) Nikkatsu (Yoshitsugu Nakajima) * 1962-03-25 (黒いダイス) Nikkatsu (Yōichi Ushihara) * 1962-03-28 (誇り高き挑戦) Tōei (Kinji Fukasaku) April * 1962-04-01 (太陽先生青春記) Shōchiku (Kunio Motoi) * 1962-04-01 (愛染かつら) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1962-04-01 (娘と私) Eiga (Hiromichi Horikawa) * 1962-04-01 (皇太子ご夫妻のアジア旅行) Tōhō * 1962-04-01 (女難コースを突破せよ) Tōhō (Masanori Kakehi) * 1962-04-01 (事件記者　影なき侵入者) Nikkatsu (Tokujirō Yamazaki) * 1962-04-01 (夢がいっぱい暴れん坊 - Yume ga ippai abarenbō) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1962-04-01 (３７年大相撲春場所　大鵬の五連覇に挑む熱戦譜) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1962-04-04 (雪の降る街に) Daiei (村野鉄太郎 * 1962-04-04 (黄門社長漫遊記) Tōei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1962-04-04 (若者たちの夜と昼) Tōei (Miyoji Ieki) * 1962-04-06 (裁かれる越前守 - Sabakareru Echizen no kami) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1962-04-06 The Outcast (破戒 - Hakai) Daiei (Kon Ichikawa) * 1962-04-07 (太平洋戦争と姫ゆり部隊) Eiga (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1962-04-08 (きさらぎ無双剣) Tōei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1962-04-08 A Street of Cupolas (キューポラのある街 - Kyupora no aru machi) Nikkatsu (Kirio Urayama) * 1962-04-08 (青年の椅子) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1962-04-11 (大江戸の鷹) Tōei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1962-04-15 (クレージーの花嫁と七人の仲間) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1962-04-15 (如何なる星の下に) Eiga (Shirō Toyoda) * 1962-04-15 (雲の上団五郎一座) 宝塚映画 (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1962-04-17 (丹下左膳　乾雲坤竜の巻) Tōei (Tai Katō) * 1962-04-17 (壁の中の美女) Tōei (Hideaki Ōnishi) * 1962-04-18 (しのび逢い) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Sakai) * 1962-04-18 Zatoichi: The Tale of Zatoichi or Life and Opinion of Masseur Ichi or Blind Swordsman (座頭市物語 - Zatōichi monogatari) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1962-04-18 (閉店時間) Daiei (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1962-04-18 (何もかも狂ってやがる) Nikkatsu (Mitsuo Wakazugi) * 1962-04-22 (鉄ものがたり) 岩波映画 (Hajime Maeda) * 1962-04-22 (太平洋のＧメン) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1962-04-22 (週末屋繁晶記) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1962-04-22 (大氷原) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1962-04-24 (向う見ずの喧嘩笠) Tōei (Daisuke Yamazaki) * 1962-04-29 (京子の初恋　八十八夜の月) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1962-04-29 (山河あり) Shōchiku (Zenzō Matsuyama) * 1962-04-29 (Ｂ・Ｇ物語　易入門 - B G monogatari: Ekinyūmon) Daiei (Sokichi Tomimoto) * 1962-04-29 (熱砂の月) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1962-04-29 (どぶろくの辰) Tōhō (Hiroshi Inagaki) * 1962-04-29 (社長洋行記) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) May * 1962-05-01 (不完全結婚) [純潔映画研究会 (Satoru Kobayashi; Keneta Motoki) * 1962-05-01 (恋や恋なすな恋) Tōei (Tomu Uchida) * 1962-05-01 (民謡の旅・桜島　おてもやん) Tōei (Kunio Watanabe) * 1962-05-01 (雲に向かって起つ) Nikkatsu (Eisuke Takizawa) * 1962-05-01 (激流に生きる男) Nikkatsu (Takashi Nomura) * 1962-05-09 (あべこべ道中) Tōei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1962-05-09 (純愛物語　草の実) Tōei (Shinji Murayama) * 1962-05-09 (若い爪あと) Nikkatsu (Yoshitsugu Nakajima) * 1962-05-12 (サラリーマンどんと節　気楽な稼業と来たもんだ - Salary man donto bushi: Kiraku na kagyō to kita monda) Daiei (Hiromu Edagawa) * 1962-05-12 (仲よし音頭　日本一だよ - Nakayoshi Onda: Nihon ichi dayo) Daiei (Yoshio Inoue) * 1962-05-13 (ブルータウン　青い街の狼) Nikkatsu (Takumi Furukawa) * 1962-05-13 (太陽のように明るく) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1962-05-15 (大笑い次郎長一家　三ン下二挺拳銃) ＴＲ３プル (Torajirō Saitō) * 1962-05-15 (吼えろ脱獄囚) Tōhō (Jun Fukuda) * 1962-05-16 (源九郎義経) Tōei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1962-05-16 (松本清張のスリラー　考える葉) Tōei (Hajime Satō) * 1962-05-20 (あの空の果てに星はまたゝく) Tōei (Hideo Sekikawa) * 1962-05-20 (機動捜査班　東京午前零時) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1962-05-20 (借別の歌) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1962-05-20 (３７年大相撲夏場所　前半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1962-05-22 (愛のうず潮) Tōhō (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1962-05-22 (女性自身) Tōhō (Jun Fukuda) * 1962-05-23 (伝七捕物帖　影のない男) Tōei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1962-05-27 (左ききの狙撃者　東京湾) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1962-05-27 (霧子の運命) Shōchiku (Yoshirō Kawazu) * 1962-05-27 (ソーラン渡り鳥 - Sōran wataridori) Daiei (Bin Kato) * 1962-05-27 (のこされた子とのこした母と - Nokosareta ko to nokoshita haha to) Daiei (Masateru Nishiyama) * 1962-05-27 (中山七里 - Nakayama Nanari) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1962-05-27 (花と野盗の群れ) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1962-05-27 (残酷な月) Tōei (Masukazu Iizuka) * 1962-05-27 (若者に夢あり) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1962-05-27 (３７年大相撲夏場所　後半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1962-05-30 (雨の九段坂 - Ame no kudan-zaka) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1962-05-31 (楊貴妃　Ｙａｎｇ　Ｋｗｅｉ　Ｆｅｉ) Brothers (李翰祥) June * 1962-06-01 (どぶ鼠作戦) Tōhō (Kihachi Okamoto) * 1962-06-01 (続社長洋行記) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1962-06-03 (お吟さま) Club (Kinuyo Tanaka) * 1962-06-03 (背くれべ) Shōchiku (Yoshikazu Ōtsuki) * 1962-06-03 (悲しみはいつも母に - Kanashimi wa itsumo haha ni) Shintōhō (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1962-06-03 New Bad Reputation (新悪名 - Shin akumyō) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1962-06-03 (サラリーマン一心太助) Tōei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1962-06-03 (抜き射ち三四郎) Nikkatsu (Tokujirō Yamazaki) * 1962-06-03 (目をつぶって突っ走れ) Nikkatsu (Kiyoshi Horiike) * 1962-06-10 (赤い蕾と白い花) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1962-06-10 (二階堂卓也銀座無頼帖　帰ってきた旋風児) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1962-06-10 (ちいさこべ　第一部) Tōei (Tomotaka Tasaka) * 1962-06-10 (ちいさこべ　第二部) Tōei (Tomotaka Tasaka) * 1962-06-13 Okinawa Hanging Phantom Ghost Story (沖縄怪談逆吊り幽霊　支那怪談死棺破り - Okinawa Kaidan Sakasazuri Yūrei - Shina kaidan: Shikan yaburi) Eiga / 東方影業 (Satoru Kobayashi)／邵羅輝 * 1962-06-15 (おったまげ人魚姫) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1962-06-15 Akizu Hot Springs (秋津温泉 - Akizu onsen) Shōchiku (Yoshishige Yoshida) * 1962-06-16 Sindbad the Sailor (アラビアンナイト　シンドバッドの冒険 - Arabian night: Sindbad no bōken) Yabushita; Masao Kurobe) * [1962-06-17 (やっちゃ場の女 - Yacchaba no onna) Daiei (Kengo Kimura) * 1962-06-17 (祇園の暗殺者) Tōei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1962-06-20 (東京オリンピック序曲) [東京オリンピック協会 * 1962-06-20 (豚と金魚) Tōhō (Tetsuhiro Kawasaki) * 1962-06-20 (ハイティーンやくざ) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1962-06-20 (おへその大将) 宝塚映画 (Kōzō Saeki) * 1962-06-24 (雲右ヱ門とその妻 - Kumoemon to sono tsuma) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1962-06-24 Ghost Story: Crying in the Night Lantern (怪談夜泣き燈籠 - Kaidan yonaki-dōrō) Daiei (Katsuhiko Tasaka) * 1962-06-24 (男度胸のあやめ笠) Tōei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1962-06-24 (警視庁物語　謎の赤電話) Tōei (Shōichi Shimazu) * 1962-06-24 (ひとり旅) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1962-06-24 (英語に弱い男　東は東、西は西) Nikkatsu (Masahisa Sunohara) * 1962-06-28 (青べか物語) Eiga (Yūzō Kawashima) * 1962-06-28 (夜の傾斜) 宝塚映画 (Seiichirō Uchikawa) July * 1962-07-01 (あの橋の畔で) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1962-07-01 (九ちゃん音頭) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1962-07-01 Destiny's Son (斬る - Kiru) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1962-07-01 Black Test Car (黒の試走車 - Kuro no tesuto kaa) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1962-07-01 (おとし穴) 勅使河原プロ (Hiroshi Teshigahara) * 1962-07-01 (胡蝶かげろう剣) Tōei (Eiichi Kudō) * 1962-07-01 (山麓) Tōei (Masaharu Segawa) * 1962-07-01 (太陽と星) Nikkatsu (Yōichi Ushihara) * 1962-07-07 (高校生と女教師　非情の青春) Tōhō (Hideo Onchi) * 1962-07-07 (重役候補生Ｎｏ．１) Tōhō (Kengo Furusawa) * 1962-07-08 (山男の歌) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1962-07-08 (すてきな１６才) Daiei (Hisashi Terashima) * 1962-07-08 (よか稚児ざくら　馬上の若武者) Tōei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1962-07-08 (歌う明星　青春がいっぱい) Tōei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1962-07-08 (憎いあンちくしょう) Nikkatsu (Koreyoshi Kurahara) * 1962-07-08 (霧の夜の男) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1962-07-13 (橋蔵のやくざ判官) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1962-07-13 (ギャング対ギャング) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1962-07-14 (日本一の若大将) Tōhō (Jun Fukuda) * 1962-07-14 (香港の星 STAR OF HONGKONG) /キャセイ (Yasuki Chiba) * 1962-07-15 (悲恋の若武者) Daiei (Masateru Nishiyama) * 1962-07-15 Killer Whale (鯨神 - Geishin) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1962-07-15 (遙かなる国の歌) Nikkatsu (Takashi Nomura) * 1962-07-15 (３７年大相撲名古屋場所　五大関柏鵬に挑む) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1962-07-18 (三人娘乾杯！) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1962-07-25 (機動捜査班　港の掠奪者) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1962-07-29 (愛と悲しみと) Shōchiku (Hideo Ōba) * 1962-07-29 (山の讃歌　燃ゆる若者たち) Shōchiku (Masahiro Shinoda) * 1962-07-29 170 Leagues to Edo (江戸へ百七十里 - Edo e hyaku-nana-jū ri) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1962-07-29 (宝石泥棒) Daiei (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1962-07-29 (右門捕物帖　紅蜥蝪 - Umon Torimonochō: Beni tokage) Tōei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1962-07-29 (警視庁物語　１９号埋立地) Tōei (Shōichi Shimazu) * 1962-07-29 (喜劇　駅前温泉) Eiga (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1962-07-29 The Age of Irresponsibility in Japan (ニッポン無責任時代 - Nippon musekinin jidai) Tōhō (Kengo Furusawa) * 1962-07-29 (燃える南十字星) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) August * 1962-08-04 (怪談三味線掘) Tōei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1962-08-04 (地獄の裁きは俺がする) Tōei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1962-08-05 (晴子の応援団長) Shōchiku (Kin'ya Sakai) * 1962-08-05 (星の瞳をもつ男) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1962-08-08 (日本の夜) Daiei (Keizō Ōno) * 1962-08-08 (泣くんじゃないぜ) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1962-08-11 King Kong vs. Godzilla (キングコング対ゴジラ - Kingu Kongu tai Gojira) Tōhō (Ishirō Honda) * 1962-08-11 (私と私) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1962-08-12 (求人旅行) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1962-08-12 (二人で歩いた幾春秋) Shōchiku (Keisuke Kinoshita) * 1962-08-12 (長脇差忠臣蔵 - Nagadosu chūshingura) Daiei (Kunio Watanabe) * 1962-08-12 (かっこいい若者たち - Kakko ii wakamonotachi) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1962-08-12 (まぼろし天狗) Tōei (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1962-08-12 (ひばりの母恋ギター) Tōei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1962-08-12 (渡り鳥故郷へ帰る) Nikkatsu (Yōichi Ushihara) * 1962-08-12 (零戦黒雲一家) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1962-08-19 The Midday Trap (真昼の罠 - Mahiru no wana) Daiei (Sokichi Tomimoto) * 1962-08-22 (勢揃い関八州) Tōei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1962-08-22 (八月十五日の動乱) Tōei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1962-08-25 (おとぎの世界旅行) Pro (Ryūichi Yokoyama) * 1962-08-26 (僕チン放浪記) Shōchiku (Yoshikazu Ōtsuki) * 1962-08-26 (当りや大将) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1962-08-26 (サラリーマン物語　新入社員第一課) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1962-08-29 (東京丸の内) Tōei (Michio Konishi) September * 1962-09-01 (かあちゃん結婚しろよ) Shōchiku (Heinosuke Gosho) * 1962-09-01 (学生芸者　恋と喧嘩) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1962-09-01 (青葉城の鬼 - Aobajō no oni) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1962-09-01 (男と女の世の中) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1962-09-01 (紀州の暴れん坊) Tōei (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1962-09-01 (酔いどれ無双剣) Tōei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1962-09-01 (僕たちの失敗) Tōhō (Eizō Sugawa) * 1962-09-02 (銃弾の嵐) Nikkatsu (Takumi Furukawa) * 1962-09-08 (早乙女家の娘たち) Tōhō (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1962-09-09 (義士始末記 - Gishishi matsuki) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Ōsone) * 1962-09-09 (三百六十五夜) Tōei (Kunio Watanabe) * 1962-09-09 (太陽の子　アイ・ジョージ物語) Tōei (Setsuya Kondō) * 1962-09-09 (あすの花嫁) Nikkatsu (Takashi Nomura) * 1962-09-09 (若くて、悪くて、凄いこいつら) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1962-09-15 (夢であいましょ) Eiga (Kōzō Saeki) * 1962-09-15 (箱根山) Tōhō (Yūzō Kawashima) * 1962-09-16 Harakiri (切腹 - Seppuku) Shōchiku (Masaki Kobayashi) * 1962-09-16 (東京さのさ娘) Shōchiku (Kin'ya Sakai) * 1962-09-16 (剣に賭ける - Ken ni kakeru) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1962-09-16 (あした逢う人 - Ashita au hito) Daiei (Yoshio Inoue) * 1962-09-16 (柳生武芸帳　独眼一刀流) Tōei (Shōji Matsumura) * 1962-09-16 (こまどり姉妹　おけさ渡り鳥) Tōei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1962-09-19 (横を向いた青春) Nikkatsu (Yoshitsugu Nakajima) * 1962-09-19 (３７年大相撲秋場所　前半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1962-09-22 (次郎長と小天狗　殴り込み甲州路) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1962-09-22 (がんこ親父と江戸っ子社員) Tōei (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1962-09-22 (機動捜査班　東京暴力地図) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1962-09-22 (地獄の夜は真紅だぜ) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1962-09-29 (新・狐と狸) 宝塚映画 (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1962-09-29 (放浪記) 宝塚映画 (Mikio Naruse) * 1962-09-30 (あの橋の畔で　第２部) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1962-09-30 (涙を、獅子のたて髪に) Shōchiku (Masahiro Shinoda) * 1962-09-30 (殺陣師段平) Daiei (Shunkai Mizuho) * 1962-09-30 A Night to Remember or Hiroshima Heartache (その夜は忘れない - Sono yoru wa wasurenai) Daiei (Kōzaburō Yoshimura) * 1962-09-30 (越後獅子祭り) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1962-09-30 (鉄火若衆) Tōei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1962-09-30 (サラリーマン物語　敵は幾万ありとても) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) * 1962-09-30 (硝子のジョニー　野獣のように見えて) Nikkatsu (Koreyoshi Kurahara) * 1962-09-30 (３７年大相撲秋場所　後半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) October * 1962-10-02 (白蛇傳　Ｍａｄａｍｅ　Ｗｈｉｔｅ　Ｓｎａｋｅ) Brothers (岳楓) * 1962-10-06 (ひばりの佐渡情話) Tōei (Kunio Watanabe) * 1962-10-06 (狙い射ち無頼漢) Tōei (Shōichi Shimazu) * 1962-10-06 (激しい河) Nikkatsu (Yōichi Ushihara) * 1962-10-06 (若い人) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1962-10-07 (乳房を抱く娘たち) Yamamoto) * [1962-10-12 Zatoichi 2: The Tale of Zatoichi Continues (続・座頭市物語 - Zoku Zatōichi monogatari) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1962-10-12 (血煙り笠) Tōei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1962-10-12 (暗黒街最後の日) Tōei (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1962-10-13 (かあちゃん長生きしてね) Shōchiku (Yoshirō Kawazu) * 1962-10-13 (地方記者) Tōhō (Seiji Maruyama) * 1962-10-19 (車掌物語　旅は道づれ) Nikkatsu (Masahisa Sunohara) * 1962-10-20 (御身) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1962-10-20 (瘋癲老人日記) Daiei (Kengo Kimura) * 1962-10-20 (やま猫作戦) Tōhō (Senkichi Taniguchi) * 1962-10-20 (若い季節) Tōhō (Kengo Furusawa) * 1962-10-21 (髑髏銭) Tōei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1962-10-21 (東京アンタッチャブル) Tōei (Shinji Murayama) * 1962-10-21 (世界に道がある限り) 東映商事 (Masukazu Iizuka) * 1962-10-21 (拳銃は淋しい男の歌さ) Nikkatsu (Tokujirō Yamazaki) * 1962-10-21 (望郷の海) Nikkatsu (Takumi Furukawa) * 1962-10-24 (はだしの花嫁) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1962-10-24 (続・愛染かつら) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1962-10-27 (ひばりの花笠道中) Tōei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1962-10-27 (稲妻峠の決闘) Tōei (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1962-10-31 (若い旋風) Nikkatsu (Kiyoshi Horiike) November * 1962-11-01 The Great Wall (秦・始皇帝 - Shin shikōtei) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1962-11-02 (お坊主天狗) Tōei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1962-11-02 Gang vs. G-Men (ギャング対Ｇメン - Gyangu tai G-men) Tōei (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1962-11-03 New Bad Reputation Continues (続・新悪名 - Zoku shin akumyō) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1962-11-03 (地獄の刺客) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1962-11-03 (忠臣蔵　花の巻　雪の巻) Tōhō (Hiroshi Inagaki) * 1962-11-03 (ひとりぼっちの二人だが) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1962-11-03 (金門島にかける橋) / 中央電影 (Akinori Matsuo) * 1962-11-03 (大いなる黒部) 日本映画新社 (Akira Yamazoe) * 1962-11-04 (人間) 近代映画協会 (Kaneto Shindō) * 1962-11-05 (ある街角の物語) Pro (Eiichi Yamamoto; Yūsaku Sakamoto) * 1962-11-05 (おす（雄）) Pro (Eiichi Yamamoto) * 1962-11-08 (裸体) (Masahige Narusawa (成沢昌茂) * [1962-11-11 (血文字屋敷) Tōei (Eiichi Kudō) * 1962-11-11 (地獄の影法師) Tōei (Junji Kurata) * 1962-11-14 (ポンコツおやじ) Nikkatsu (Masahisa Sunohara) * 1962-11-17 (宮本武蔵　般若坂の決斗) Tōei (Tomu Uchida) * 1962-11-17 (若ざくら喧嘩纏) Tōei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1962-11-17 (サラリーマン権三と助十　恋愛交叉点) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1962-11-18 (あいつばかりが何故もてる) Shōchiku (Kin'ya Sakai) * 1962-11-18 An Autumn Afternoon (秋刀魚の味 - Sanma no aji) Shōchiku (Yasujirō Ozu) * 1962-11-18 (私は二歳) Daiei (Kon Ichikawa) * 1962-11-18 (女の一生 - Onna no isshō) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1962-11-21 (しろばんば) Nikkatsu (Eisuke Takizawa) * 1962-11-21 (愛と死のかたみ) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1962-11-21 (若いふたり) Nikkatsu (Kiyoshi Horiike) * 1962-11-23 (カレーライス) Tōei (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1962-11-23 (王将 - Ōshō) Tōei (Daisuke Itō) * 1962-11-23 (ぶらりぶらぶら物語 - Ōshō) Eiga (Zenzō Matsuyama) * 1962-11-23 (河のほとりで) Tōhō (Yasuki Chiba) * 1962-11-28 (十代の河) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1962-11 (肉体自由貿易) 国新映画 (Sōjirō Motoki) December * 1962-12-01 Shinobi no Mono or A Band of Assassins or Ninja (忍びの者 - Shinobi no mono) Daiei (Satsuo Yamamoto) * 1962-12-01 (風神雷神) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1962-12-01 (花の折鶴笠) Tōei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1962-12-01 (江戸っ子長屋) Tōei (Hideaki Ōnishi) * 1962-12-01 (危いことなら銭になる) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1962-12-01 (機動捜査班　群狼の街) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1962-12-01 (３７年大相撲九州場所　新鋭・柏鵬の堅塁に迫る) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1962-12-05 (海猫が飛んで) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Sakai) * 1962-12-05 (大学かぞえうた　先輩・後輩) Shōchiku (Mitsuo Yagi) * 1962-12-08 (暗黒街の牙) Tōhō (Jun Fukuda) * 1962-12-08 (月給泥棒) Tōhō (Kihachi Okamoto) * 1962-12-09 (唄祭り赤城山) Tōei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1962-12-09 (遊民街の銃弾) Tōei (Masukazu Iizuka) * 1962-12-12 (俺に賭けた奴ら) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1962-12-12 (殺人者を追え) Nikkatsu (Masao Maeda) * 1962-12-15 (陽気な殿様 - Yōki na tono-sama) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1962-12-15 (禁断 - Kindan) Daiei (Yoshio Inoue) * 1962-12-16 (薩陀峠の対決) Tōei (Daisuke Yamazaki) * 1962-12-16 (恐怖の魔女) Tōei (Eijirō Wakabayashi) * 1962-12-16 (危険な商売　鉛をぶちこめ) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1962-12-16 (惚れたって駄目よ) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1962-12-16 (皇太子ご夫妻の比国ご訪問) 日本映画新社 * 1962-12-16 (風流温泉　番頭日記) 宝塚映画 (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1962-12-19 (泣いて笑った花嫁) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1962-12-19 (空と海の結婚) Shōchiku (Osamu Takahashi) * 1962-12-23 (若さま侍捕物帳　お化粧蜘蛛) Tōei (Sadatsugu Matsuda; Shōji Matsumura) * 1962-12-23 (裏切者は地獄だぜ) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1962-12-23 (喜劇　駅前飯店) Eiga (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1962-12-23 (ニッポン無責任野郎) Tōhō (Kengo Furusawa) * 1962-12-26 (抜打ち鴉 - Nukiuchi garasu) Daiei (Bin Kato) * 1962-12-26 Elegant Beast (しとやかな獣 - Shitoyakana kedamono) Daiei (Yūzō Kawashima) * 1962-12-26 (やくざの勲章) Daiei (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1962-12-26 (団地夫人 - Danchi fujin) Daiei (Hiromu Edagawa) * 1962-12-26 (歌う暴れん坊) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1962-12-26 (花と竜) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1962-12-30 (ちんじゃらじゃら物語) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1962-12-30 (バラキンと九ちゃん　申し訳ない野郎たち) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) Month Unknown * 1962 (檻) Terayama See also * Category:Released in 1962 Sources * "1962年 公開作品一覧　399作品" at the Japanese Movie Database. Notes Category:Filmography Category:Released in 1962